Midnight Realisation
by skyblue101
Summary: it takes an adventure in the middle of the night for tyson to realise how much hilary means to the team.... NOT rated for romance stories not as bad as the summary I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting again**

**TYSON! HOW DARE YOU TAKE A BREAK WITHOUT ASKING! GET THAT STUPID ASS OVER HEAR AND FINISH THE LAPS!**

**YEAH SURE, AFTER THAT DOES LITTLE MISS PRINCESS WANT HER SHOE POLISHED?…..**

**Ray max and Kenny sighed as they watched their two friends fly at each other throats. Under normal circumstances they would be in between the two trying to pacify the two enraged teens, but kai had practically driven into the ground with the day's training so all they could do was sit and watch as the fight went from bad to worse.**

**YOU KNOW YOU CAN BE SO STUPID SOMETIMES TYSON! DON'T YOU REALISE THAT YOU HAVE TO TRAIN HARDER AS THE CHAMPIONSHIPS ARE COMING CLOSER?**

**YEAH RIGHT! I'M IN EXELLENT CONDITION AND BESIDES IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**

**JEEZ TYSON, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP !**

OH YEAH! WELL, THE BEST WAY YOU CAN HELP US IS BYPACKING YOU'RE BAGS AND LEAVING RIGHT NOW! WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!

**Suddenly everything went deathly quiet. Even the wind seemed to grow colder and start to blow harder shaking the trees and rustling their leaves. Everyone was looking at hilary. You could see she was holding back the salty tears threatening to spill any moment.**

**Hilary struggled as she tried to think of a suitable comeback. Finally with a quiet sob she turned tail and fled from the dojo ignoring the pleading calls of her team mates.**

**I know , I know. I bet you've read this start about a thousand times already. But hey! In my opinion no ty/hil is complete without the dramatics. Oh, and by the way for all those who think this is on romance, think again!**

**p.s: comments are very much welcome! Until I update again, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain pelted down outside the dojo, but no one felt the cold inside the dojo as they sat down for dinner, even though a certain boy should have been shivering from the icy looks he was receiving from his teammates.(excluding kai of course. He just standing by the wall, minding his own business….)** **Said blunette was currently stuffing his face with ramen, completely oblivious to his friend's glares.**

" **you know Tyson, you really shouldn't have said that to her" Kenny ventured quietly after sometime. **

"**ed ot'?" (Translation: said what)**

" **You know, telling her to leave like that", ray replied shooting him a look rivaled only by kai.**

"**Hey! She was shouting at me too! And besides, its not like she took it seriously!"**

"**Yeah sure, that's why she left without a word isn't it."**

" **That's nothing. She'll come back right as rain tomorrow, no need to worry"**

**Suddenly Kai got of the wall and started walking towards the door.**

" **Even if she does come back after what you said to her, which I doubt, that doesn't give you the right to say those things to her. You'd better say sorry to her whether she shows up tomorrow or not."**

" **And if I don't?"**

**Kai offered him a smirk before sliding the wooden panel shut.**

" **In that case I'll personally make sure you do a 100 extra laps for an entire month."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thunder and lightening roared and flashed outside Tyson's window to such an extent even _he_ couldn't get to sleep, not to mention a certain brunette he had brutally insulted. Even if Tyson wouldn't admit it he felt guilty for saying those things to his friend, even though he _did_ feel that Hilary was more like a cheerleader than an asset to the team.**

**Suddenly there was a muffled thump that made Tyson bolt up from his sleeping posture on the bed. Thieves, burglars?**

" **ouch! I told you to disparate taking your time but nooo you did it as fast as you could and see where you ended up?"**

"**okay! Okay! I'm sorry!**

**A short sniff was heard.**

"**now will you get off me! I cant breathe!"**

"**sorry."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oooooh cliffy! Waddaya think? I don't feel I ended it properly, but I wanted to make it a bit longer than the last chap and I really felt like saving the surprise night visitor/s for later. **

**Comments are totally welcome!**

**See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**WHAT!?!**_

Previously……

_**Suddenly there was a muffled thump that made Tyson bolt up from his sleeping posture on the bed. Thieves, burglars?**_

" _**ouch! I told you to disparate taking your time but nooo you did it as fast as you could and see where you ended up?"**_

"_**okay! Okay! I'm sorry!**_

_**A short sniff was heard.**_

"_**now will you get off me! I cant breathe!"**_

"_**Sorry"**_

_**continued………………**_

**Tyson frowned. Surely burglars tried to be sneaky and avoid suspicion? If that was the case, these people weren't bothering to keep their voices low at all.**

" **Sorry my foot! I'm surprised you haven't woken the boy up! "**

" **that's a good thing if he had woken up he would have gotten the shock of his life!"**

" **like guardian like child huh?"**

"**meaning?"**

"**_meaning_, that if that was _my _child, she would be up in seconds!"**

" **there's no need to go back to that again…."**

**Feeling very out of place, Tyson decided to make his presence heard. Though he wasn't sure, his instinct told him these people weren't there to harm him and like always he followed it.**

"**Hello?", he said hesitantly, wondering whether it was the right thing to do.**

**Suddenly there was a moment of silence. Then….**

"**hah!", cried a triumphant voice. "see? He is awake!"**

**a little grumbling was heard before lights of the room were on and Tyson could see his night visitors clearly. Two women stood in front of him dressed in pure white robes with wings protruding from their shoulders. The one to the left had brown hair ad a sulky expression while the other had blackish-blue hair and a goofy grin.**

" **hey there", she said. " I'm Taila and this is Hilda. Don't mind she's a bit cross the moment, my bad" she let out a sheepish laugh. " What are you?", Tyson asked disbelievingly. It was a bit hard for him to register it all. **

**Hilda frowned. " we're guardian angels of course. Every child has one. I'm Hilary's and Taila" she shot the angel a venomous look. "is yours. We're here because you insulted my child and that is unacceptable. We are here to show you exactly how important she is. " That's it?" Tyson couldn't help but laugh. " _That's _why you're here?" **

" **I know", taila told him with an aggrieved look on her face. " But she just wouldn't listen." Hilda cleared her throat and frowned. " _taila!". _Taila sighed. "Okay. Okay. Lets get it over with." She took out a wand with a sparkling end from thin air and brought it swishing . **

**suddenly, Tyson felt everything dissolving around him and felt as if he was floating for a few seconds before he felt solid ground under his feet and everything swam into focus. He was standing beside Hilda and taila and looking upon, what the… himself!?! .His other self was sitting near the riverbank with the rest of the bladebreakers. They all had their beyblades out and it looked like they were…. Crying?**

" **What 's going on?", Tyson asked, frowning. Taila smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. " this is you and the others after the battle with the crazy scientists 2 years back. Hilary wasn't there and so you didn't follow her training regime. You couldn't control your mg cores, losing the match… and your bit-beasts."**

" **I don't understand. Where was Hilary at the time?" Tyson asked confusedly. "Tyson, this is a glimpse of what it could have been." Hilda said. " if Hilary wasn't there you would have lost your bit-beasts."**

**Suddenly the world was dissolving again and they next materialized in a class room. Mrs. Kinkaid was talking to the students. "now children, could any of you tell me the first democratic public in the world?" no one answered. Suddenly the bell rang and ms kinkaid let out a small sigh. " alright class please come hear to get your report cards. Tyson granger! Tyson looked around to see himself walking slowly towards the desk. " Now Tyson, I know you can do better than this. You really shouldn't do this dismally." The blunette gave a listless nod before making his way back to his seat. Curious to know how much he'd got, the present day Tyson looked over the shoulder of his younger self and gave a gasp on dismay he had got E's in everything! How could this happen!**

" **after you lost your bit-beasts you gave up beyblading for good and the bladebreakers broke up", taila's voice came floating towards him. Both you and Kenny were devastated. No one was there to comfort you either. You lost yourself in pity and sadness, becoming nothing more than a shell of what you used to be. Nothing mattered to you anymore."**

**Tyson felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at the other's dull eyes and expressionless look. Suddenly all the children started closing their books and packing up. " come child", Hilda said gently slightly shaking his shoulder. "We have a few more stops to make."**

" **no more", Tyson cried letting tears fall freely from his face. Please no more!"**

" **I'm sorry child." Hilda said letting her eyes soften. " it's almost over."**

**The world around them went black one again as they traveled to another place.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, how was it. Tragic, I know. But I'd like to know what_ you _feel so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review.**

**I deliberately made this longer to make up for the other dismally short chapters. Sorry about that. Heh heh!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _**no more", Tyson cried letting tears fall freely from his face. Please no more!"**_

" _**I'm sorry child." Hilda said letting her eyes soften. " it's almost over."**_

_**The world around them went black one again as they traveled to another place.**_

**Continued……..**

**When Tyson opened his eyes again he couldn't believe what he saw. An older and haggard looking Tyson was standing in front of a gravestone, tracing the lettering with his fingers. On closer inspection of the smooth rock, he realized that it was his grandfather who lay below the murky soil, dead to the world, dead to the fact that he, Tyson was going through ore pain then imaginable.**

"**wh.. what happened ?"**

"**he died trying to save you from 3 rouges who had tried to beat you up because you hadn't payed them money that they had lent to you."**

**The boy could not believe it. How could this all happen… just because one person was missed out of his life!**

" **you wanna talk to him?"**

**Tyson looked at taila with a confused expression.**

" **its much better if you talk to him, instead of us telling you anything more. Well? What do you say?"**

**Steeling himself with a breathe, Tyson nodded. He might not like what he heard, but he had to know.**

**Suddenly there was a flash of light, and he was all alone with the man he could have grown up to be. The wind was cold. And the very clouds seemed to share his apprehension, rolling slowly along in their dull gray cloaks**

**Tyson slowly approached the elder man and came and stood beside him, not sure what to say. Surprisingly enough, it was the crude rough looking man that spoke first.**

" **he was my grandfather"**

"**huh?"**

**the older Tyson sighed. " he was my grandfather. And I through him away."**

"**Why didn't you fight?"**

**the man didn't seem to be curious on how a kid new about what had happened. If anything he seemed eager to spill. **

" **I dunno. I guess…" he sighed running a hand through his unruly hair. " I'm not sure who I am anymore. You remind me a lot about my younger-self kid. Wish I could just turn the clock back and go back to where this all started. You know what I do for a livin now? Huh? I live of the street. Some people might throw a few coins my way on occasions, but that's it. You be careful kid, don't let the same thing happen to you. You'll regret it later, don't let it happen."**

**Suddenly the world was dissolving and the dark muffled his sight. He was falling he didn't know were. Not that he cared……**

_**Be careful Tyson. Hilary is as important as any other of your friend. Even if one of your friends did not exist it would not matter that much. But remember, your life could have been different without her. Remember….. remember….. remember….**_

" **I'm sorry!" Suddenly Tyson jolted awake. Looking around, he found he was in his own bed, sweating profusely. Sighing, he sunk back into the covers**

**_Relax Tyson, it's just a nightmare… _but what if wasn't a nightmare? The words were so vivid in his memory. The pictures seemed to dance in front of his eyes when he closed them. Suddenly he thought he heard a rustle and a small laugh. Great now he was hallucinating.**

**Darting a look at his clock he got out of bed and started to dress. 4:00 am in the morning or not he had to get it of his mind.**

**Boy, was Hilary going to be in for a surprise.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**FINISHED!!**_

**_Well? _How was it? If you review I might put an extra chappie for humor, since this fic was so dreary and sadand grey… AND EXTREMELY SHORT! Don't make me beg!**


End file.
